Fifty themes and a challenge!
by dearmadi
Summary: Fifty themes, one sentence each dedicated to FakirAhiru. Format from 1sentence at livejournal. Read and review, please? : . Challenge at the end, near the bottom where Author's note is. ahaha. :P .


**Disclaimer:**If I owned Princess Tutu, I swear to god; It wouldn't have ended the way it did.

**Don't be shocked if you see:** Out of character. Fluff. Angst. Randomness. yadayadaydadaaaaaa.

----

**Fifty themes on Fakir/Ahiru.**

By; Maddie; (blowingafuze.)

----

**#01 - Air**  
The air feels heavier, and suddenly, it becomes harder to breathe when she's around.

**#15 - Alone**  
_So this is how it feels to be alone in a crowded room.._. she thinks with no Fakir in sight.

**#03 - Apples**  
"How could you like green apples... they're so much sweeter when red. But then again... green does match your nasty attitude!"

**#04 - Beginning**  
Doubt, regret, faults--- turned to hope, faith, and the most important of all... _love._

**#05 - Bugs**  
Wonder always strikes him as he sees her squeal and sprint half a mile away from an insect one thousand times smaller than her.

**#06 - Coffee**  
"It's just like you to rush into things," you smirk as she glares at you, her tongue sticking out from a sudden yet blistering burn.

**#07 - Dark**  
"Fakir... can I sleep with you... I-I'mafraidofthedark."

**#08 - Despair**  
"And I'll definitely wallow in a pit of despair when you die." he says rolling his eyes at her.

**#09 - Doors**  
"Ahiru! if you slam that door one more time I swear I'll---!"

**#10 - Drink**  
There was a sudden stinging of the heart when she saw him give _that_smile he reserved for her, to this human vegetable in front of him, as he toasted with her and mumbled something unheard to her clouded mind.

**#11 - Duty**  
Being his knight was always a _duty_... but weren't most duties just hassles?

**#12 - Earth**  
"The last thing she can be called is 'down to earth.'" he sighs as he gives her a hand.

**#13 - End**  
"I guess this is the end then..." and she instantly interrupts,"There's never an end, because to every end, there's a new beginning,"  
_and hopefully,_ he thinks,_this time it will end in a happily ever after..._

**#14 - Fall**  
She trips and all he could do was laugh, knowing she's the most predictable person on the place of the planet.

**#15 - Fire**  
And you know the only place that can make you feel like no one can hurt you is his arms.

**#16 - Food**  
After every dinner Ahiru cooks, there are odd findings under the table of napkins filled with burnt food as she narrows her eyes at the culprit.

**#17 - Foot**  
"How could you be so clumsy!" he scolds angrily, but she knows it's because he was scared of losing her.

**#18 - Grave**  
Thoughts of her death almost put **himself**in a grave.

**#19 - Green**  
"Fakir... what does it mean when they say, 'the grass is greener on the other side...?' "

**#20 - Head** (Relation to #02 ; after!effect )  
"OUCH! THAT HURT! FAKIRRRRRR!"

**#21 - Hollow**  
As she stood against him, hugging his hollow body, screaming his name.

**#22 - Honor**  
'It's an honor,' she says, handing the pendent towards Mytho but Fakir knows better faking a smile;  
"No..." he mutters, "it's a surrender."

**#23 - Hope**  
"If there was ever anytime to contain such high hope..."

**#24 - Light**  
_The light in her eyes can light the town, _He wrote... before crumbling the paper and ripping it to shreds, Ahiru didn't need to see just how corny he could be.

**#25 - Little things**  
It's the small things he does for her that causes her smile on a daily basis...

**#26 - Lost**  
He holds her hand often while walking through the town no matter how small it was for fear of losing the one he cares about most.

**#27 - Metal**  
The thin but heavy sword had never looked so tempting since she passed.

**#28 - New**  
_New story, new ending; enough with tragedy,_ because Fakir knows he certainly had enough of it.

**#29 - Past**  
'I'm still... still so weak... just like before...' He murmurs, falling to the floor and Ahiru gracefully held out her hand, "You're not weak, and you never were... Your the strongest person I know... believe me..." she says with a truthful face.

**#30 - Peace**  
"There was never really any peace... just haywire, mess, and chaos when she's around..." he sighs, eyes twitching at the sight of a wet floor, in which the culprit lie on the spot unconscious.

**#31 - Poison**  
His glares was like deadly, eventually making you in a frozen, iced-like state, only to have him make a cold smirk, his final blow to crush you like glass.

**#32 - Person**  
Fakir didn't fall for 'Princess Tutu', he fell for the clumsiest, innocent, but the most sweetest person he was sure he'd ever meet.

**#33 - Rain**  
"I've always wondered what a kiss in the rain would be like..."  
"It's never too late to find out."

**#34 - Regret**  
They lived with no regret, because with even small fights like the one's they had, it only showed them that they weren't living a fairytale... they were being real.

**#35 - Roses**  
He grabbed the rose Femio gave her and trampled on it, the most childish thing that she's ever seen Fakir do.

**#36 - Secret**  
The only secret they kept from each other was the most important secret of all; Their love for one another.

**#37 - Sins**  
_Hope is such a strong feeling... But so is pride..._ she thinks to herself and thinks that is what Fakir is filled with... Pride.

**#38 - Stars**  
"Let's share a star," she says pointing to the brightest one in the sky.

**#39 - Snow**  
A black flag was raised behind her fort as a small voice yelled, "EXPECT NO MERCY!"

**#40 - Solid**  
And you knew that your feelings for weren't ever going to change---ever.

**#41 - Spring**  
"It's a lovely sight" she says as she picks a daisy and puts it behind her ear, eyes wandering to the sunrise and all your eyes can focus on is her and you concur, "Yeah."

**#42 - Scene**  
"For people who don't like others to think of them as a couple... they sure do act like one..."

**#43 - Strange**  
They day he realized he had fallen in love with her, was when one look at her smile honestly made his heart skip a beat.

**#44 - Taboo**  
In the past hearing the sentence... "Are you and Fakir together?" were like saying... taboo's: words that didn't clash; Fakir, her, together... but soon she would realize, they weren't so silly anymore...

**#45 - Ugly**  
"He'll never like me back... I'm not as beautiful as _her,_" you hear as you hide behind a tree listening to every word in the discussion Ahiru and Rue were discussing, almost coming out of your hiding place just to argue with her; because as far as you believed, beauty was only skin deep, and even so, she's far more than beautiful.

**#46 - War**  
Before it was a fight between the light and the dark... but now, it was the fight between his brain, and his heart...

**#47 - Water**  
"I hope she doesn't forget to breathe..."

**#48 - Welcome**  
"WELCOME HOME FAKIR!"

**#49 - Will**  
'If there's a will, there's a way...' he repeated over and over to himself as he glanced at a little duck sleeping on his side, a slight smile of the regained hope plastered on her face; 'that in itself,' he told himself... 'could be his inspiration for eternity.'

**#50 - Writing**  
"Writing won't... can't... save the world..." she whispers... as she turns to walk away, and you grab her hand and finish her sentence with your own thoughts... "but it can save ours."

* * *

**Author's note:** ahaha. Format from 1sentence; an awesome community at livejournal.

Yeah, hope you enjoyed. I thought these would be easy, but they might be the hardest thing I've ever written.

I suggest a challenge:D .

Someone else should try to do one of these, or maybe the thirteen drabbles... :P .

I'll love you forever if you do:D .

**Need the link?!**  
Comment me and say so.  
(It doesn't let me post it... ugh.)

You don't really need to sign up and post them on the community I don't think.. Just credit their site for their themes? (: .  
I think I can see all of these themes as small ficlets, you know... ahaha. :P .

(But I can't see the themes of the thirteen drabbles as ficlets... D: . I would give my respect to anyone who finishes one of the prompts.)

If anyone wantss! I can make a few of these into small ficlets. :D . That would be fun! (: .  
Just tell me which one you want to make a ficlet.

But anywhooo... Which one was your favorite?


End file.
